villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Boo
|hobby = Gambling. Scaring others. Looking after his ghosts (before Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon). Plotting revenge. Sadistically tormenting Luigi. |goals = Defeat the Mario Bros. (failed). Rescue Boolossus and rid himself of the Mario Bros (Luigi's Mansion; failed). Take revenge on Luigi and take over Evershade Valley and the world beyond (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon; failed). Lure Luigi and his friends to The Last Resort hotel and trap them forever (Luigi's Mansion 3; failed). Imprison his foes inside paintings for his own portrait gallery. |crimes = Terrorism Attempted murder Psychological torture Assault Kidnapping False imprisonment Abuse Brainwashing Attempted omnicide Malefic |type of villain = Tyrannical Ghost}} King Boo better known as the Master of Illusions, is the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion trilogy and a recurring character in the Mario games, who appears under different shapes and roles most commonly as a boss character. He made his debut in the first Luigi's Mansion game. As his name suggests, he is the king of the entire Boo race. He is considered to be Luigi's nemesis as Bowser is to Mario. Despite having the same name and role, the King Boo from the main games seems to act differently from his first appearance in the Luigi's Mansion spinoff. He also appears as a playable character in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (in which he can be unlocked if the player wins the Mirror Star Cup along with Petey Piranha and the Piranha Pipes), Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Kart Wii (in which he can be unlocked by winning the 50cc Star Cup or by playing 750 races in which he is very easy to unlock), Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Mario Kart Tour. He was voiced by Toru Asakawa, who also voices Dry Bones in the Mario games starting with Mario Party 7. Appearance In the Luigi's Mansion series, King Boo appears as a large Boo with magenta eyes, an indigo tongue, and gray body that is sometimes shrouded in shadows. He also wears a gold crown that has a large magenta jewel embedded on top of it. In the first Luigi's Mansion game, his eyes and crown jewel were originally red in color and his tongue was originally blue in color. In various other Mario games, King Boo resembles other Boos, albeit larger and wears a smaller crown that has tiny red and blue jewels on the rim instead of a large one on the top. Besides possessing the abilities of other Boos, including the ability to teleport, King Boo has a number of other magical powers. Notably, it should be mentioned that King Boo's power increases when he is in the presence of other Boos. King Boo also has the incredible power to materialize things out of thin air. He has also shown the ability to create Boos, bubbles, and blue fire, which he spits out of his mouth. Although King Boo is a lot larger than regular Boos, he is not the largest of the Boos. However, even gigantic Boos like Boolossus follow his leadership despite their superior size. This is likely because he is the most intelligent and the most powerful of the Boos. King Boo seems to have a passion for gambling, as the entrance to each wing in Luigi's Mansion was modeled after a playing card suit (spade, club, heart, and diamond), he is fought atop a slot machine in a casino in Super Mario Sunshine, and (though this is non-canon), his Rival match in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympics Games is at Bingo Highway, a casino-themed stage from Sonic Heroes. King Boo also has an extreme dislike for the Mario Bros., due to their constant intervention in the plans of the Boo leader and others of his kind, especially towards Luigi. He shows a bit of a snarky side in Dark Moon when he confronts Luigi with a speaking line "Remember when you trapped me for all eternity in a painting? Good times.". Lastly, King Boo has a distinct cackle, which is significantly lower in pitch than other Boos. King Boo hates spicy things, as throwing a jalapeno pepper in his mouth will set his tongue on fire and make him vulnerable. Personality King Boo is notably darker in the Luigi's Mansion series than in other games. King Boo initially was much fairer in his rule, going out of his way to save a high-ranking Boo and generally acting fond of his own troops. He despised the Mario Brothers, and so plotted to get rid of them by capturing Mario and then tricking Luigi, so he could store them both into paintings. He also hates Professor E. Gadd for similar reasons, his Poltergust the only thing he fears. In the sequel, all King Boo's altruistic traits have been rendered null. King Boo, after his first defeat, started to loathe Luigi even more than E. Gadd and Mario, to the point of conducting an elaborate revenge scheme involving shattering the Dark Moon and causing the benevolent ghosts to fly out of control. King Boo is consumed by revenge and notably cares little for his troops, experimenting on the ghosts he enslaved and broke into submission and treating his Boos as common casualties. It reaches the point where King Boo willingly opens a portal to the ghost's homeworld with the intent to destroy the universe as an act of spite. King Boo is noticeably less comedic and more openly cruel to Luigi, as well as sadistic, clearly relishing the terrified Luigi's pain with his mind games. In Luigi's Mansion 3, King Boo (though his plans are far smaller in scale compared to the previous game) seems to be even more determined to achieve his vengeance, sadistically taunting Luigi over the capture of his friends and family while becoming visibly infuriated by his forces' inability to stop him. Despite being freed by her, he shows no affection for Hellen Gravelly or her efforts to impress him, openly stating that he wasn't confident that her plan would work when confronting Luigi, refusing to give her the opportunity to make up for her shortcoming and later disregarding her entirely for her failure upon her capture. He eventually becomes fed up with relying on other ghosts to do his dirty work, deeming them all as useless, and instead decides to forego carefully laid out plans and traps in favor of tackling his enemies directly. During the final battle, he focuses himself entirely on removing his opposition to the point where he is willing to trap The Last Resort and everything around it inside a painting simply to get rid of Luigi. He further shows how much he hates him by attacking him right away despite Mario and Peach being there. Overall, this version of King Boo is a purely evil spirit who disregarded any care he had concerning his subjects. He is one of the evilest villains in the series by far. Powers and Abilities *'Conjuring': King Boo is able to conjure up anything from nothing; like an entire mansion or a painting. *'Fire Breath': King Boo is able to spit blue flames. **'Pyrokinesis': It is also shown that he can shoot fireballs from his crown. *'Imprisonment in Paintings': King Boo is able to trap people in paintings; as he did with Mario three times, the Toads as well as with Peach. *'Power Enhancement': King Boo is able to increase his own powers, whether with the presence of other Boos or with a fragment of the Dark Moon on his crown. *'Duplication': King Boo is able to duplicate himself, in two or three copies. *'Illusions Creation': True to his nickname, King Boo is able to create realistic illusions. *'Electrokinesis: '''King Boo can control lightning. This appears to be the answer to Bowser's pyrokinesis, though it is also shown that he can use pyrokinesis as well. *'Size Change': King Boo has shown himself to be much taller in Luigi's Mansion 2 than in Luigi's Mansion. *'Technopathy''' (possibly): King Boo may have intercepted Luigi's teleportation, but the process for doing so is unknown. *'Energy Manipulation': King Boo is able to pull energy rays from his crown or fill a zone with energy. *'Telekinesis': King Boo was to destroy E Gadd's laboratory, levitate E Gadd and the Toads and then throw them into a painting. *'Superhuman Strength': King Boo has shown himself to be very strong, able to send heavy balls of a single load to the ground to fly. *'Ghostly Powers': King Boo possesses all the powers inherent to his race, such as immortality, flight, invisibility, intangibility or teleportation. *'High Intelligence': King Boo is much more intelligent than the rest of his race. He was able to set up complex plans as well as deceive and manipulate Luigi many times. *'Mind Control': In Luigi's Mansion 3, King Boo revealed that he controlling the Ghosts with his jewel on his crown. Theories Many fans speculated due to Bowser Robot that King Boo used in his first battle against Luigi, as compared to the other mechs in the Mario universe, this one looks quite realistic. As the Mario universe has no set timeline, fans say that it is possible for Bowser to get killed and King Boo inhabiting his corpse. As the last game before King's debut was Paper Mario set in Japan as Mario Story, people say that one of the ghosts in the first mansion is reading Mario Story, which can be a historical book. Also, fortune-teller in the mansion exclaimed that King Boo could possibly revive Bowser, which means that King Koopa was already dead. There are several visions of the situation: *King Boo revives Bowser and takes his place as Koopa King, so in future games, Bowser gains supernatural abilities to stay alive even when burned to the bones like in New Super Mario Bros. with his Dry Bowser form. Then, King Boo which we see is actually just a Big Boo with a fancy crown, imitating King Boo. This can be canon due to the blue supernatural fire of Bowser, his Dry Bowser form (which also explains that regular Boos inhabit Dry Bones and are confused, when the player beats them only for Boos to return into skeletons), and the gold portrait of King Boo, showing him and Bowser having a confrontation. *King Boo revives Bowser and they make an alliance against Mario Bros, so King Boo is able to revive Bowser anytime when he gets killed and takes his body until Bowser recovers. This version means that King Boo looks like a regular Big Boo because of the loss of his enchanted power-crown, which gives him incredible battle powers and creepy look. This can be canon due to the pose of Bowser in the portrait, like having sleep before King Boo inhabits him, and also a gold portrait of King Boo, showing his confrontation with Bowser. *King Boo and Bowser are one and the same person. After his death, Bowser turns into a ghost, namely Boo, but still has some of his magic powers, which allowed him to bow Boos to his will. Then, he recreates his body (or creates a very similar mech) to inhabit it. However, he was unable to fully recover, so he traps Mario, though fails in capturing Luigi. This theory provides a thought of Boo-Regent like the one in the first variant. This can be canon due to Bowser having a good relationship with Boo and also quote of King Boo of Mario "giving him many troubles in the past". Also, this can be considered canon, as Bowser still has powers to be revived, as it is done not only by himself, but by Bowser Jr., Koopalings, and Kamek on several occasions. *That the Bowser fought in Luigi's Mansion is actually a powerful illusion created by King Boo. In Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Boos are seen sealing Toads inside portraits and using "Spirit Balls" to make objects invisible. These paranormal phenomenons are referred to as illusions by Professor E. Gadd and King Boo is referred to as the Master of Illusions much later in the game. It could be possible that the previous game's final boss fight was some sort of illusion Luigi was trapped in and had to fight his way through in order to save his brother. (Perhaps the same could be said for the titular fake mansion itself.) Other Theories The Two King Boo's theory There are Fans believe that there exist two King Boo's in the Super Mario series and that is due to king boo's appearances like after King Boo's first appearance in Luigi's Mansion King Boo later on made his second appearance in Mario Kart Double Dash!! which had his design changed to him being a regular Big Boo with a golden crown and this new design of King Boo was used for the Rest of the Other Mario games ever since, Until Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon in 2013 where his original appearance from Luigi's Mansion came back, But some fans now believe that the King Boo from the Super Mario series, wasn't the same King Boo from Luigi's Mansion. and that was due to in is revealed later in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon that Professor E. Gadd had sold the portrait of King Boo from Luigi's Mansion at a garage sale (a car boot sale in British English versions), which is how the king escaped. And when Luigi face off King Boo again as the final King Boo says "Hey, remember the time when you trapped me in a painting for all eternity? Good times." Which Means King Boo was trapped in that panting for many years but this was quit odd was since King Boo had appeared in other Mario games after his first appearance. and because of this fans believed that this King Boo from Super Mario series was not the true king. And in 2019 when Luigi's Mansion 3 was released King boo returns as the main villain of the games and later on when he is defeated his purple gem in his crown was taken by Luigi which later on vanishes from his hands after the final battle. King Boo is later on seen in credits captured but his faced is still the same with his eyes surrounded by a black shadow with a dark indigo mouth and tongue, some fans believed that the gem is the reason why king boo looked different but because of this it feels like this theory has been debunked due to his face still looking the same even without the gem on his crown. So The theory is there exist Two King boo's in the Mario series and this other King boo that always appears in the Super Mario series was his replacement, ever since King Boo was captured by Luigi in Luigi's Mansion The Boo's need a new king and that is why this King Boo from Super Mario series because he is the second king boo and that is why he looks completely different because is the second King Boo. But Years later the boos would of find there original king and it was possible that the boo's disguised them-selves to buy there original king. In Mario Kart Tour both king boo's appears in the game during they were first revealed in the Halloween tour, The King Boo from Luigi's mansion appears in the game but The Lakitu Host referrer's him in the trailer as "King Boo from Luigi's mansion", and he didn't referrer him as an alternated Form Like the Other Mario character's who have alternated outfit's, Which might suggest that there really Are two King Boo's that exist in the Mario Universe even though it has not yet been confirmed by Nintendo. Memes Booette Just like Bowsette, Booette is a fan-made form of King Boo (or regular Boos) which was created uploaded onto the internet. On September 13, 2018 Nintendo created their new trailer for the video game New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe. In the trailer, a new power is seen for Toadette named the Super Crown. When Toadette uses this power, she transforms into Princess Peach. After the trailer, On September 19, 2018, a Twitter user posted a comic, from which Bowsette and Booette originate. After Mario and Bowsette made Peach jealous, Luigi is seen thinking of doing the same thing to Princess Daisy. Which he did, he gave the crown to King Boo, making Booette a reality. Quotes }} Audio Samples King Boo's Laughter Trivia *King Boo's quote, "I don't plan to give up my favorite decoration. I like Mario where he is." is a quote derived from Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi, when Jabba the Hutt said, "I don't plan to give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is." *Luigi is canonically the only Mario character to fight King Boo more than once, due to King Boo being his arch-enemy. *In the English version of Super Mario 64 DS, King Boo was called Big Boo. *In the Mario Party 9 Sound Test, there are two voice sounds with the name "King Boo's Entrance"; one is King Boo and the other is actually Boo. *The Japanese, Dutch and Korean names for King Boo use the English word for king, instead of a word in their own dialects. *Although he commands a large band of Boos, not all Boos call King Boo their leader, with some Boos working directly for Bowser, and many others living peacefully with the other denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, either independently or as part of a small band of Boos led by Lady Bow. *King Boo is one of the most evil Mario villains alongside Dimentio. *In the prerelease version of Luigi's Mansion, King Boo resembled Big Boo from Super Mario 64. *King Boo's design in the Mario spin-off titles debuted in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *King Boo's Luigi's Mansion appearance also made an appearance in Mario Kart Tour. Navigation Category:Mario Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Monarchs Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Gamblers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Gaolers Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Game Changer Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Brainwashers Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Liars Category:Collector of Souls Category:Crossover Villains Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Muses Category:Luigi's Mansion Villains Category:Cheater Category:Delusional Category:Ensemble Category:Internet Villains